Deus ex machina
by Van der Banck
Summary: Dos teléfonos suenan al mismo tiempo, en diferentes partes del mundo. Dos extraños no tan extraños que tratan de buscarse entre la multitud y, mientras más se acercan el uno del otro, más rápido son arrastrados en direcciones opuestas. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias: **Universo Alternativo, uso de headcanons, Francia/Inglaterra, menciones de Francia/España e Inglaterra/fem!Estados Unidos. Puede que contenga un ligero OoC.

**Nota inicial:** _Deus ex machina_, literalmente, dice: «Dios a través de la máquina» (y no, no me refiero a las poleas que se utilizaban en el teatro griego), si no a toda trama en donde interviene un personaje o fuerza externa, que no había sido mencionado antes, para resolver el conflicto principal. Algo así como cuando la protagonista está a punto de ser asesinada por el villano y en el último segundo aparece el héroe, salvando a todos y viviendo felices por siempre.

* * *

"Todavía hay tiempo para imaginar cualquier cosa, para creer que aparecerás en cualquier instante, para incluso creer que me buscas" —Julio Cortázar

**.**

Un teléfono suena en una específica parte del mundo, en cierto hogar, a cierta hora. Otro teléfono, localizado en otro lugar, suena también. Ambos timbran al mismo tiempo.

Alguien se acerca al primer teléfono. Aún está en pijama, con el cabello revuelto y suelta un larguísimo bostezo en su trayecto hacia la mesita en donde se encontraba el aparato. Dudativo, se detiene a unos prudentes pasos, mientras el sonido se prolonga por todo el pasillo. Extiende la mano y las yemas de sus dedos tocan el plástico del teléfono. Lo descuelga, por fin, después de haber meditado durante unos breves segundos que quizás la persona detrás de la línea no sea quien ha estado tratando de evitar toda la semana.

En el segundo teléfono, del otro lado, en alguna parte del vasto mundo, se encuentra un hombre de cabello perfectamente atado con un lazo y sus manos lisas y blancas descuelgan el auricular con una elegancia demasiado exagerada para el momento. Se coloca el auricular entre la oreja derecha y el hombro, haciendo presión para evitar que cayera.

—¿Hola? —pronuncian ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Callan y el silencio en la línea se torna poco a poco, incómoda. Ambos se preguntaban quién era el extraño (sí, extraño, puesto que nunca habían escuchado una voz similar) que hablaba; y con todo su sentido de la razón y deducción, trataron de llegar a una respuesta en pocos segundos, sin ningún éxito.

—¿Quién —pausa el joven de cabellos desordenados, inhalando, como si fuese a confrontar una única verdad, irrefutable, y se estuviera preparando para el dolor de aquel hecho—… habla?

Sin embargo, el hombre de cabello largo no contesta inmediatamente. Mantiene el auricular en la misma posición. Piensa en las consecuencias que podría acarrear el decir o no su nombre. Suspira, despeinando unos pequeños mechones de cabello rubio que caían grácilmente sobre su frente.

—Me llamo Francis —se decide y mueve su pulgar hasta sus labios para mordisquear la uña, en señal de nerviosismo—. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

El joven se pasma. No se esperaba una respuesta así. No es quien pensaba y eso le llena de un extraño alivio; despeja su pecho y sus ideas se esclarecen por un momento. Se pasa la mano por entre los cabellos, peinándolo hacia atrás.

—Soy Arthur —se relame los labios y prosigue—: Mucho gusto.

—Mucho gusto —y puede sentir la sonrisa amable al otro lado de la línea—. Mucho gusto, Arthur. Aunque, si me permites preguntar, ¿por qué me llamaste? Es más, ¿te conozco?

—Yo no he llamado —se defiende—. El teléfono ha sonado, yo he descolgado y tú estabas allí.

—¡Vaya! —exclama, sinceramente sorprendido. La idea, la misteriosa llamada en sí misma, le ha parecido muy romántica— Pensé que los deus ex machina ocurrían solamente en las obras de teatro griegas.

**.**

Su padre le había contado que cuando te disparan, no sientes ningún dolor. Primero sientes un gran impacto y luego la zona herida se pone caliente, puesto que queda adormecida al momento. Después, comienzas a sentirte mareado, se te nubla la vista y puede que te desmayes. Todo, sin dolor alguno.

Sin embargo, la bala no debía dar en un punto vital. En la nuca, morías instantáneamente, al igual que en el corazón y la cabeza.

La bala que fue disparada contra Arthur le dio cerca de una costilla, peligrosamente próxima a un pulmón. Sintió todo aquello que su padre le había relatado, más una gran angustia y desesperanza. Por unos brevísimos momentos, casi aceptó la muerte, en medio del shock y el terror; al igual que su tristeza, su soledad y todos los errores que había cometido mientras seguía de pie e intacto.

Nunca creyó en Dios. No importaban los milagros sucedidos, ni la insistencia de su madre en rezar antes de dormir, porque no había nada que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sería cruel de su parte creer en un ser omnipotente, que concede milagros como caprichos.

"Sí, ahora tú te quedas aquí, y tú te vas allá. Así, separando los caminos de las personas, rompiendo sus lazos como si fueran hilos, e irlos alejando, llevándolos en picada hacia la miseria y la infelicidad".

Así que en ese justo momento, Dios había decidido lanzar los dados y jugar con su vida, una entre millones. Una vida más, una vida menos. Qué importaba.

Cuando llegó el último punto, el del desvanecimiento, suspiró largamente. Recordó que no iba a morir por algo así. Faltaban más cosas, más destrucciones, porque nadie se aferraba fervientemente a los últimos hilos de vida como él. Nadie tenía tanto coraje de vivir la vida, tanta fuerza de voluntad a pesar de haber sido derrumbado.

Si algo era de admirar, era su capacidad de ponerse de pie, plantarse cara a cara contra la muerte y retarla.

Era lo único que le quedaba.

**.**

De su padre había heredado el carácter desenfadado, el amor por el vino y la poesía, y la galantería que siempre hacía notar.

Se ocultaba detrás de trajes finos, hechos a la medida, importados desde Italia y Francia. Su cabello siempre lucía perfectamente acomodado, con unos pocos mechones cayendo por entre en sus ojos, hacia sus omóplatos, y dándole un aire encantador. Cualquiera que lo escuchase hablar podía distinguir un refinado acento francés detrás de las vocales y algunas consonantes, especialmente de la r, la cual podía arrastrar suavemente en susurros. Sabía sobre vinos, sobre gastronomía y tenía una amplia cultura en el arte y el jazz.

Joven, recién graduado de La Sorbonne de París, rico y con un esplendoroso futuro por delante, no se podía esperar menos de Francis Bonnefoy.

Así, acarreado y empujado lentamente ante las expectativas de los demás, Francis se convirtió en el estudiante ejemplar, en el hijo ejemplar, sin tener tiempo para vivir sus sueños más profundos, enraizados hondamente en sus ideales.

Cuando su madre le descubrió con unos tacones negros y un vestido ceñido y el rostro empolvado, con las rubias y espesas pestañas rubias pintadas de negro, y los labios de un ardiente rojo, lo tomó violentamente por un brazo y lo arrastró a pesar de las protestas del joven hasta el baño principal de la mansión. Allí, en el enorme espejo, él no vio nada más que no fuera un Francis Bonnefoy, con el rímel corrido y el labial rojo desprendiéndose de sus labios. Era un Francis Bonnefoy realista. Ése era el Francis Bonnefoy que se escondía detrás de suntuosos trajes negros, que hablaba un perfecto inglés y lo que era peor de todo: que aparentaba ser todo un caballero, un joven brillante, cuando, en verdad, ni siquiera podía adivinar su nombre entre los gritos horrorizados y asqueados de su madre.

Ella le rompió el vestido negro, le lanzó una toalla húmeda a la cara y limpió su rostro con inusitada violencia mientras repetía que todo aquello era una pesadilla, que su hijo no era maricón, que le contrataría a las mejores prostitutas del país porque, obviamente, Francis no podía ser homosexual; qué otra cosa iba a ser, si no pura diversión, un sarcasmo evidente ante la homofobia que debía tener como parte de su crianza.

Su madre no dejaba de balbucear que conseguiría una buena joven, de una rica familia que le hiciera sentar cabeza. Sin embargo, Francis, desnudo como estaba, se miró de nuevo al espejo y quedó aterrorizado de lo frágil que podía ser sin su disfraz, sin enmascararse correctamente para afrontar, no la realidad, si no las expectativas.

**.**

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia repiqueteando sin cesar contra la ventana, le relaja. Con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, estira los pies hasta la mesa de centro y echa la cabeza para atrás. Nunca antes se había parado a pensar lo agradable que era el calor de un hogar en días fríos.

Faltan dos horas para que Antonio llegue, así que decide ir por una frazada, unos cuantos cojines de su cama y hasta después de que se acomoda en el sillón, enciende la televisión y deja el volumen al mínimo.

Entonces ocurre lo que había esperando interiormente desde hace tres días. El teléfono suena.

Ya sabe quién estará detrás de la línea, intuye lo qué dirá, y Francis sonríe ampliamente. Se desliza de entre los cojines, apartándolos suavemente, hasta quedar en un extremo del sillón, donde se encuentra el teléfono, acomodado entre una lámpara y un florero.

Descuelga el auricular rápidamente.

—Arthur —pronuncia el nombre como si lo hubiera sabido toda la vida. La familiaridad le llena de una extraña alegría que cosquillea en su estómago.

Detrás de la línea suena un resoplido.

—¿Otra vez tú? —otra vez ese sentido de familiaridad le asalta. Arthur no le está reprochando nada, ni siquiera está intentando ser agresivo. Francis sonríe.

—¿Por qué, de entre las millones de personas en este mundo, has sido tú quien ha contestado el teléfono?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Arthur, con una leve chispa de curiosidad en su voz.

—El amor verdadero, Arthur. ¿Quién te garantiza que tu amor verdadero exista en esta época, en la misma ciudad en la que vives, en el país, que sea como tú siempre lo imaginaste? Hay una remotísima posibilidad, ¿sabes? La posibilidad es tan remota como estas llamadas. Que dos teléfonos suenen al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes lugares y que se necesiten dos personas para levantar los auriculares y hablar, y entonces dejen de ser unos completos extraños.

—"Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine…" (1)

**.**

Le dieron de alta en el hospital un mes después.

La cirugía duró alrededor de dos horas, puesto que debían ser extremadamente precavidos en remover la bala, ya que se hallaba a menos de un centímetro de su pulmón derecho. Así pues, luego de unas semanas de recuperación en el hospital, por fin pudo salir. Su padre y sus hermanos menores fueron a recogerlo.

Había sufrido un cambio radical.

Aquellos gestos individuales que lo caracterizaban se habían acentuado y su voz era más grave, con un timbre más alto. Los pequeños detalles de su personalidad habían sido resaltados, tanto como los defectos como las virtudes. Sus manías habían pasado a ser ligeramente obsesivas, y ahora no puede dejar de morder sus uñas.

Como si después de que su voluntad se hubiera aferrado a los pocos hilos de vida que le quedaban y hubiera palpado la muerte tan de cerca, aquel afán de vivir le otorgara un comenzar desde cero.

**.**

En incógnito, Francis se escapaba todas las noches por el balcón de su habitación, bajaba por el gran pilar que se encontraba y se escabullía entre la oscuridad del grandísimo jardín, con los tacones en mano y una sencilla bolsa colgada al hombro donde guardaba un labial, un par de pestañas postizas y polvo compacto.

Tomaba su propio auto para trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Habían noches en donde nunca se quedaba más de treinta minutos en un solo club nocturno, e iba así, de carretera a carretera. Nunca contó el tiempo, ni los besos dados por desconocidos, ni los muchos números telefónicos que jamás marcaría.

_Le daba lo mismo. _

El cielo tornándose claro le indicaba que era hora de volver. Entonces, en un cuarto de un motel de paso que tenía rentado exclusivamente para él, se desmaquillaba, dormía unas cuantas horas, se duchaba y se volvía a poner su disfraz favorito.

Llegaba a su hogar pasadas las diez de la mañana, con un ramo de flores para su madre y un beso de buenos días a su joven prometida. Se sentaba a desayunar con ambas, logrando fingir una sonrisa de galantería y desfachatez.

Sin embargo, nunca consiguió quitarse esa ligera y brevísima mueca de amargura cada vez que dejaba de sonreír. Era sólo unos momentos. Y, a pesar de eso, dolía inmensamente.

**.**

—Oye —comienza Francis, lanzando un ligero suspiro antes de beber un trago de su copa de vino de tinto que tenía en la mano—, quisiera conocerte, encontrarte por casualidad en la calle, y que, cuando caminara en dirección opuesta en una de las aceras, tú pasaras por allí.

Arthur ríe audiblemente, a carcajadas, y están por salírsele las lágrimas. Le suena absurdo lo que dice, pero no lo expresa y sigue riendo hasta que le duele el estómago.

—Qué cosas dices —exclama, realmente divertido—. Uno simplemente no puede salir a la calle y encontrar por pura casualidad a una persona entre millones.

—Sería interesante, ¿no lo crees? —repone.

—Muy cliché —dice—. Como en esas novelas rosas para adolescentes, donde la protagonista va y viene sin sentido y de repente, entre la multitud, aparece un joven deslumbrantemente guapo, abre los brazos y le sonríe con esas sonrisas que dicen "muy bien, has llegado a casa, ¿cuánto tiempo me has esperado?"

Francis recuerda algo y deja su copa de vino sobre la mesita de centro. Entonces carraspea, aclarándose la voz y comienza a tararear, primero en voz baja y luego en un tono más alto, una canción en francés. Lo hace en el auricular, para que Arthur lo alcance a oír.

_Quand soudain, je me retourne, il se recule, et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras. _(2)

Lo canta en un tono muy bajito, casi tímido. Es un acto que le parece muy íntimo y es así, como después en el silencio de la línea, Arthur sonríe, complacido.

—No sé francés —declara, aunque es una total mentira.

Francis ríe suavemente.

—Lentement vers ma destinée: mourir d'aimer (3) —le canturrea suavemente.

De repente, Arthur se siente solo, nostálgico, triste. Quiere decirle a Francis que traduzca las palabras, pero sabe que el significado se perdería, y puede que su declaración de amor se esfume lentamente entre las palabras inglesas. Prefiere conservarlo así, con la esencia de la estática en el teléfono y la respiración de Francis.

**.**

Comenzó a escribirle cartas a la chica que le gustaba, que vivía en la casa de al lado. Diariamente, después de regresar de la escuela, dejaba en su buzón un sobre blanco dirigido a ella. Una vez escribió:

_Was it a long journey? Did it take you long to find me?_  
_You're here now, welcome home._ (4)

Sin embargo, esa vez, no dejó la carta en el buzón pues se convenció a sí mismo que aquellas palabras eran demasiado valiosas para él, que aquella carta solamente se la entregaría a quien en verdad quisiera.

Aunque tuviera que esperar años, esa carta permanecería sellada hasta encontrar a la persona ideal.

Por supuesto, era un razonamiento demasiado idealista para un adolescente y su padre se burló una semana entera de él, pero a pesar de eso, ni siquiera el crecer le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Esa carta permaneció fielmente escondida, esperando por años, devota a unos ideales que nunca cambiarían con la edad.

**.**

Francis huyó unas horas antes de su boda.

Tenía un traje negro a la medida, una impecable camisa blanca y el cabello recogido con un listón de satén negro. Era el mejor disfraz que jamás había tenido, pero sus piernas temblaban y su respiración era tan agitada que se sorprendió de no echarse a llorar. Estaba _aterrado_.

Fue cuando se derrumbó totalmente y volvió a la realidad con una brusquedad que le dejó aturdido. Supo inmediatamente que él no quería eso, que él no era aquella persona que se reflejaba en el espejo y que el traje negro, más que una armadura de combate, era una lenta de prisión que le perdía cada vez más entre los sueños y las expectativas de los demás. Así pues, se debatió internamente entre ser el Francis realista o ser el Francis que todo el mundo alababa y del cual esperaban grandes cosas.

Se armó de valor y rasgó el traje negro, la camisa, se quitó los pantalones y los zapatos carísimos y los lanzó a un rincón. Después de ese momento, de contemplar los pedazos de tela y los botones en el piso, dejó de tener miedo. Sentía que, en medio de todo el caos y de sus propios pensamientos y del retumbe de su corazón en el pecho, era invencible y valiente.

Se llevó sus libros, el retrato de su padre y un vestido rojo. Se escabulló entre los pasillos, cuidando que nadie lo viera, evitando a su madre. Entonces corrió hasta su automóvil y pisó el acelerador hasta desaparecer entre la serpenteante carretera que conducía a la mansión Bonnefoy.

No quiso saber nada más, ni de su familia, ni del dinero, ni de los demás. No tenía donde dormir, pero estaba seguro de que pronto encontraría un hogar, uno verdadero, donde le recibirían con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de bienvenida.

**.**

Cada vez las llamadas son menos frecuentes. Cuando antes eran cada dos días, ahora pasan seis para que el teléfono vuelva a sonar. Cada uno, en una diferente parte del mundo, espera silenciosamente el timbre que le anuncia que el otro está allí y que también lo estuvo esperando.

—Cántame esa canción francesa que me cantaste en la última llamada —pide Arthur, con el cigarrillo entre los dedos.

Francis ríe.

—Es una canción bastante triste —dice—. Cuando la escuché en mi adolescencia, lloré durante una hora entera y no había manera de consolarme.

—No importa. De todos modos, no me gustan las historias felices —afirma Arthur con sequedad.

Francis vuelve a reír, suavemente.

—De acuerdo.

Se aleja ligeramente del auricular y carraspea. No comienza con la timidez con la que comenzó la vez pasada, sino que incluso alza la voz un poco más.

_Écrassés l'un contre l'autre, nous ne formons qu'un seul corps et le flot sans efforts nous pousse enchaîne l'un et l'autre et nous laisse tous deux épanouis, enivrés et heureux._

Se crea un prolongado silencio en la línea. Arthur juguetea con el cigarrillo ya apagado entre sus manos y Francis ve hacia el infinito, pensando en aquella canción, sin que se le escape entre los pensamientos.

—¿Cómo te aprendiste esa canción? —pregunta Arthur, de repente, sacando a Francis de sus pensamientos.

—Mi abuela era muy buena amiga de Edith Piaf. Mi madre creció en sus conciertos y a veces cuando se sentía sola, cantaba. Por eso me las sé.

—Entonces tu madre debió cantarla muy seguida para que la aprendieras…

—Nunca comprendí a mi madre. Cuando mi papá murió, ella no dejaba de cantar hasta quedarse afónica. Ella y yo teníamos algo en común: éramos personas muy solitarias que necesitaban el calor y la compañía de otros para seguir avanzando. Por eso fuimos arrastrados por las expectativas de los demás.

Arthur se queda callado y lanza su cigarrillo al suelo para aplastarlo. Tiene una punzada de ternura pero no lo admitirá y casi se alegra por no tener a Francis en persona.

—¿Le guardas rencor? —pregunta, inseguro de obtener una respuesta.

—No. Culparla por su soledad sería como negar la mía. Y negar mi soledad sería negar quien soy.

Arthur esboza una sonrisa. No quiere decir nada más pues teme arruinar el momento. Anhela saber su dirección, su número de celular, su nombre completo, si es soltero o no, qué tipo de comida le gusta, su color favorito, y todas aquellas cosas que no tienen relevancia alguna para él pero que se muere por preguntar. Pero lo que más ansía saber es si hay una mínima esperanza de encontrarse con Francis en la calle porque, aunque no lo quiera admitir, es lo único que ha pensado durante una semana.

**.**

Hay un café en una concurrida calle en donde algo capta nuestra atención. Descendemos rápidamente hacia aquel lugar y nos encontramos a un apuesto joven de cabello rubio que atiende de un par de clientes con una sonrisa cómplice. La pareja le da su orden y él se marcha rápidamente hacia el mostrador, donde un muchacho de piel tostada y ojos verdes recibe el trozo de papel y se dirige hacia la cocina.

Caminando por la misma acera, al mismo tiempo que el joven rubio se da la vuelta para adentrarse en la cafetería, aparece entre la multitud Arthur Kirkland, quien, si hubiera estado menos de diez segundos antes, posiblemente habría reconocido la voz, el cuerpo y los gestos de aquel con el que hablaba por teléfono.

Sin embargo, ambos siguen con su camino. Arthur perdiéndose entre la multitud, siendo arrastrado inconscientemente hasta el final de la calle y Francis entre clientes pidiendo un café.

Estamos seguros que se volverán a encontrar.

**.**

La siguiente llamada suena ocho días después. Esta vez suena ya entrada la madrugada. Cualquier persona habría dejado el teléfono sonando pero ellos dos se pararon enseguida, cada quien en su rincón de mundo, y descolgaron el auricular, sabiendo quién llamaba, sin necesidad si quiera de decir un hola.

—Cuando era adolescente, tenía una parte del cabello pintado de verde —le cuenta, bufando de forma irónica—, además que tenía muchos piercings en las orejas, uno en la nariz y dos en los labios.

—¿Y tu primera novia?

—Se llamaba Lily. Era bailarina de ballet.

—¿Qué te gustaba de ella?

—Me gustaba cómo se peinaba el cabello —responde Arthur, totalmente sincero—. Aunque intentara peinarse bien, varios mechones siempre caían irremediablemente sobre su rostro, así que se rindió y decidió mantenerlos.

—¿Y tu primer beso?

—Fue cuando tenía doce años.

Francis se queda en silencio, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Trata de hablar en voz baja, casi susurrando.

—¿Y tienes novia?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Emily —Arthur se separa ligeramente del auricular para aspirar aire. No sabe si lo que ha dicho está bien, pero por el tono de voz de Francis, sabe que no ha echado a perder la conversación—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia?

—Novio —corrige inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Antonio.

—¿En dónde lo conociste?

—Después de huir de mi casa, deambulé mucho tiempo por allí, hasta que me topé con él y me ofreció un hogar. Ambos tenemos una cafetería. ¿Y cómo conociste a tu novia? —lo expresa sin ganas, como si fuera una historia aburrida que nadie quiere escuchar.

—Compartía habitación del hospital con ella. A veces, cuando me ponía a llorar y no quería que nadie me viera, ella me contaba una historia que siempre me hacía reír.

—Suena como una buena persona.

—Lo es.

Ambos permanecen en silencio, sin atreverse a preguntar otra cosa. Francis quiere que le cuente más y Arthur desea tener el valor suficiente para preguntar su dirección, o al menos, dónde se encuentra su cafetería.

—Cántame —pide Arthur ya que es lo único que ha podido pronunciar bien, sin que aquellos pensamientos enmarañados se le atoren en la lengua.

Francis obedece con una sonrisa. Y con la luz resplandeciente de la luna, le canta suavemente, como si fuese una canción de cuna.

_Et la joie éclaboussée par son sourire me transperce et rejaillit au fond de moi, mais soudain je pousse un cri parmi les rires quand la foule vient l'arracher d'entre mes bras._

Ninguno de los dos habla.

Quieren decirse palabras que probablemente el otro ya está pensando.

_Te anhelo…_

**.**

Una alarma suena a las dos de la tarde y otra a las siete de la mañana.

El letrero del departamento 340 dice A. Kirkland y el del 341 dice A. Fernández.

Uno llega a casa a las doce de la noche y otro a las ocho.

Los fines de semana, uno se queda en casa de su novia y otro se encierra a ver películas románticas con su novio. Uno tiene auto y otro camina hasta su destino. Ambos trabajan cuando se organiza la reunión anual de vecinos. Incluso van a supermercados y lavanderías diferentes. Uno tiene mucha prisa y otro muy poca paciencia.

Es por eso que siguen buscándose sin encontrarse.

**.**

El teléfono suena quince días después.

—Necesito que me cantes —pide Arthur, intentando ocultar la desesperación.

—Te cantaré, Arthur. Necesito cantarte —replica inmediatamente.

_Emportés par la foule qui nous traîne, nous entraîne, nous éloigne l'un de l'autre, je lutte et je me débats._

Como siempre, se hace un silencio después de que Francis termina de cantar. Ahora Arthur está más tranquilo.

—No podemos abandonarlo todo —pronuncia Francis, como si supiera leer cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Pero es evidente. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo diga en voz alta, ambos pueden sentirlo. Lo saben por intuición y están seguros de no estar equivocados.

—Aún no conoces mis defectos —le da la razón.

—Ni siquiera sé si te gustará la forma de mi rostro, mi cabello, mi modo de caminar o mis gestos —prosigue Francis.

—Sólo conoces mi voz y mis recuerdos más felices.

—Te cantaré tantas veces quieras. Lo prometo.

**.**

Pasan veinticinco días.

—Huyamos.

—Te cantaré.

_Mais le son de ma voix se couvre dans les rires des autres et je cris de douleur, de fureur, de râge et je pleur._

Arthur no hace ningún sonido. No puede competir contra eso.

—¿Cuántos besos has tenido?

—Muchos —responde Francis.

—¿Y el primero?

—Todavía no.

—¿Y gente a la que amas?

—Demasiada.

—¿El verdadero amor?

—Esperando que me encuentre.

**.**

Cuarenta y dos días.

—Cántame ahora mismo pues no he dejado de pensar en otra cosa que en el final de esa canción.

—Muy bien, Arthur.

Francis carraspea y acerca los labios lentamente hacia el auricular.

_Entraînée par la foule qui s'élance et qui dance une folle farandole, je suis emportée au loin…_ Arthur le interrumpe.

—No quiero saber el final.

—Pensé que no te gustaban los finales felices.

—No me gustan. Pero necesito uno que sea feliz para esta canción.

—No hay final feliz para esta canción.

—Inventa uno.

—Sé realista.

—Lo estoy siendo —inhala aire profundamente y lo suelta todo de golpe, perdiendo la poca paciencia que había guardado—. No. No quiero ser realista.

—Quiero creer que tú y yo podremos irnos —le replica rápidamente Francis—, quiero creer que de entre todas las eras, las épocas, los continentes, los países, y las millones de personas, seas tú el deus ex machina, la remota posibilidad que sólo una mínima parte de la gente consigue. Pero yo hace mucho tiempo dejé la fantasía atrás.

Arthur no se atreve a decirlo.

—No podemos dejarlo todo, ¿verdad?

—No. Si esto fuera una novela rosa para adolescentes, sería posible. Pero tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas qué perder. Tú tienes novia, yo tengo a Antonio. Ambos tenemos responsabilidades y metas por cumplir. Yo tengo mi soledad y tú, tus recuerdos. Estamos mejor así.

—No quiero colgar —admite Arthur—. Tengo dos opciones: colgar y buscarte por cielo, mar y tierra, o colgar y quedarme sentado mientras me lamento el no perseguirte donde sea que estés.

—Me habría gustado mucho que fueras tú el que descubriera todas aquellas cicatrices que nadie ha podido ver.

—Francis, ¿que esto sea un adiós definitivo?

—No. Aún quiero buscarte.

Arthur sonríe melancólicamente.

—Cuando cuelgue el teléfono, saldré a perseguirte. Donde quiera que estés.

—Entonces abriré los brazos y te sonreiré con esas sonrisas que dicen: "muy bien, has llegado a casa, ¿cuánto tiempo me has esperado?"

**.**

Una multitud. La gente ríe, se arremolina.

Y allí, ambos se ven. Sus miradas se cruzan.

Pero una multitud se interpone.

Intentan cruzar pero son arrastrados inevitablemente hacia los extremos, cado uno en dirección opuesta.

**.**

Cree verlo. Allí, en la multitud, entre la gente. Grita ¡Francis! pero su voz se pierde entre el ruido. Poco a poco, lentamente, con la mano estirada hacia él, se van separando, tomando diferentes caminos.

**.**

_Et je crispe mes poings maudissant la foule qui me vole l'homme qu'elle m'avais donné et que je n'ai jamais retrouvé._

La gente sólo ha dejado a su paso, allí en donde se encontraba Arthur, un hombre con un acordeón.

**.**

Un día llegó un sobre viejo, amarillo, con las puntas dobladas y maltratadas, sin estampilla. Francis lo abrió, curioso, para encontrarse con una bonita caligrafía y las palabras:

_Was it a long journey? Did it take you long to find me?_  
_You're here now, welcome home._

Y más abajo, en una letra un poco más estilizada:

_Te encontré._

Entonces pasó algo increíble.

El teléfono timbró. Una vez. Dos veces.

Como solía hacerlo.

* * *

**Traducciones:**

**(1) **Es una frase de la película Casablanca. Seguramente la han escuchado muchísimas veces: "De todos los cafés del mundo, ¡ella entra al mío!"

**(2)** Es la canción La Foule de Edith Piaf. Y pueden oírla y ver la letra en español y francés aquí: /watch?v=62MfrMgMpIM

**(3)** La canción Mourir d'aimer de Charles Aznavour: "Poco a poco hacia mi destino: morir de amor"

**(4)** "¿Fue un largo viaje? ¿Te tardaste en encontrarme? Ahora estás aquí, bienvenido a casa"

**Notas:** Este fic fue hecho especialmente para mi esposa, porque desde hace mucho tiempo quería un FrUk así, con la canción La Foule.

Y de hecho, todo el fic salió de una interesante discusión con mi profesor de Lengua, quien comenzó a plantearnos la pregunta de: "¿Qué sucedería si dos teléfonos sonaran al mismo tiempo y dos desconocidos comenzaran a hablar, pero que cada vez que se querían y se trataban de buscar, se alejaban irremediablemente...?"

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
